The New Girl
by TrashyBambi
Summary: A new girl arrives at the titans tower. She's more of Raven's type, but Raven does not trust her.
1. Default Chapter

This chapter is short, but the next ones will be longer. I don't own this, Cartoon Network does, and the creators... I don't know who they are. Sorry!  
  
The team is walking around near the lake where they live when Cyborg stop all of a sudden and points his finger at a figure on the waters edge.  
  
"Who is that?" asks BeastBoy. "Why don't you go over there and see." Says Cyborg. BeastBoy rolls his eyes and turns into an eagle. He flys over to the figure and circles above her. He gulps and heads back over to the Titans. He changes back to his normal self and lands next to Robin. "You baby, is it scary?" jokes Cyborg. "No... she just looks like Raven's type." BeastBoy turns to Raven, who had just looked up to see what BeastBoy was talking about. "What makes you think that?" says Raven dryly. "Well, she looks sot of like you." Says Beastboy. "Looks like me?" Raven raises an eyebrow. "You know, dark and creepy and stuff." "So you want me to go talk to her?" "Well, yeah." Raven gets up and walks towards BeastBoy, who flinches. "Relax." She says and levitates into the air, "I'll go check her out."  
  
Please review! 


	2. New People

Liz's P.O.V.  
  
'_I hate being this way. Why am I a freak?_' I think to my self. Someone comes over to me and sits down.  
  
"Who are you?" I ask her, a bit frightened.  
  
"I'm Raven. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Trying to get away from this cruel world."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Nothing, you'll just get freaked out just like everyone else." I look away from her.  
  
"As if," She says, "I've seen plenty of freaky things, and you're not even close."  
  
I turn back to her. "Have you ever seen someone do this?" I change into transparent. I don't know how this happened, but now I can walk through things and I can make myself invisible.  
  
She gasps. "See? You think I'm some kind of freak." I say, turning back to normal.  
  
"No," she says, "I gasped because... well, you're like us."  
  
"What?" I asked, confused.  
  
"Here I'll show you. But you have to be able to trust me."  
  
"Well, Ok." I say.  
  
She takes my hand and gets up, and so do I. All of a sudden she's in the air. And then I am too. We fly over the water and land in front of four people. A girl with green eyes and red hair, a boy with a mask and black hair, a boy with green skin, and a black guy with muscles. I couldn't help but check him out.   
  
"You guys this is..." She looks at me confused. "sorry, I never got your name."  
  
"Elizabeth. Or Liz, if you like." I say trying to peel my eyes off of that hunk.  
  
"Right. This is StarFire," the girl with red hair, "Robin," the boy with a mask on, "BeastBoy," the boy with green skin, "and Cyborg," the great looking guy, that I was having crush trouble with.  
  
"So... why were you over there?" asks Robin.  
  
"I really don't want to talk about it." I say.  
  
"Yeah Robin, leave the poor girl alone." Says Cyborg.  
  
I smile at him and then turn to Raven. "Is there anything I can eat?"  
  
"Yes-"  
  
"Yeah, inside. Right this way little lady." Interrupts Cyborg. He holds out on of his big arms and I wrap mine into it. He walks me to a tower that is shaped like a 'T' and we go inside. 


	3. Pizza!

**Liz's P.O.V.**

I walk into the tower, my arm still wrapped around Cyborgs. I gasp at how awesome it looks. Theres a big screen TV with video games and a huge window to look out of. I cross over to it and look down at the view. But then I step back, and smile at the people.

Cyborg and BeastBoy had already plopped them onto the couch and were about to play a video game. Robin was smiling at her and Starfire was looking in the fridge, obviously looking for something to eat. Raven was by my side, looking at me, with a not-so-friendly expression on her face.

I dismissed it without another thought and went to sit next to Cyborg on the couch. I watched happily as he and Beastboy played a game. They shouted and laughed and threatened each other. After a while a hand fell onto my shoulder. I looked up to see Starfire standing over me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Can you fly?"

I got up and walked around the couch to a clear spot.

"I did once, about 2 weeks ago. I don't know if I can do it again." I say honestly.

"Will you try?" Starfire said politely.

I closed my eyes and relaxed, trying to clear my thoughts exept for the only one I wanted, which was flying. After a minute, I was off the ground. I opened my eyes and smiled brightly. Starfire flew up to me and smiled.

"Well done friend."

I nodded to her and flew back to the ground.

**Meanwhile-**

"I don't trust her." Raven told Robin.

"Raven, you never trust newcomers. Just give her a chance." He replied to her, while watching the two float in the air.

"Robin. I'm serious about this. I don't like her one bit." Raven said dangerously.

"Raven. Please. Just give it a rest." He turned his whole body to watch the girls.

Raven cursed under her breath and walked over to the window to meditate. But before she could even get started, Robin yelled,

"Who wants pizza?"

Raven opened her eyes and looked at everyone standing up, ready to go get some pizza. Raven slowly walked over stood in the back of the crowd. Cyborg went over to Liz and stood next to her. Raven saw her blushing furiously under her pale skin.

That's all I have for now. Please review!


End file.
